The Elder God of Chaos
by Neverthrive
Summary: A character from Marceline's past is coming to destroy the land of Ooo and Finn must stop it, no matter the cost. MarcelineXFinn. For the Tree Stumps contest.
1. Bad News

**AN: Hello to anybody reading this. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so if you decide to review please keep that in mind. Also I don't have spell check and I'm my own beta reader, but I'm trying hard not to srew it up too bad. This story will have MarcelineXFinn, so if you're not a fan of that pairing, I suggest you don't read it. Also, I like to use bad words occasionally...**

**Disclaimer: Nopes, I don't own Adventure Time. **

Chapter 1: Bad News

In a house, tucked away inside of a cave that few know about, we find a 16 year old boy in a strange, white bear hat and an undead, teenage girl dressed in dark attire. They are sitting on a not so comfortable couch watching a movie from a world that existed before the one they know so well. The human boy, known as Finn, had decided to hang out at Marceline's house while his brother, Jake the dog, was off with Lady Rainicorn. If he couldn't be out adventuring with his best friend, then why not just chill with the coolest cold blooded person he knows?

Marceline was pleasantly surprised by Finn's visit. Over the years that she'd known the young adventurer, she'd grown rather attached to him. It wasn't just the fact that she enjoys the time they share together that she was happy to see her mortal friend, but she had to tell him some rather important news that she'd discovered a few days earlier and was planning on seeing him today anyway.

Finn's eye's were fixated on the TV screen, watching some old kung fu movie that he'd found in a pile of junk when Marceline turned to him and prepared to speak. "Hey Finn, there's something I should probably tell you..." She said bluntly while she picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"A'ight Marcie, what's on your mind?" he asked while still trying to unglue his eyes for the tellavision screen and give her his full attention. She kind of liked the nick-name he'd given her. It felt more endearing than that aweful one Ash used to use: 'Mar Mar.' She cringed a little inside, remembering that horid name.

"Well, I think one of my exes is gonn'a be coming to Ooo pretty soon. Like in two days."

"Is that like... Important or something?"

"He's kind of bad news, Finn. Not the kind of guy who people around here would like."

"What, is he like some kind of psycho stalker? Is he like Ash? 'Cause I'll mess him up good! My righteous fist will crush his creepy face like a mallet smashes a watermellon!" Finn laughed at the thought of smashing watermellons and made a mental note to go find some when he has some spare time so he and Jake could bust 'em up.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just he's sort of..." she hesitated. Should she really just come right out and tell him? Why not? "The Elder God of Chaos or whatever, you know." She tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh... Well that does sound like bad news." said Finn, rather unshooken by this seemingly ominous piece of information. "So he was, like, one of your boyfriends, or some junk?" he questioned, now interested in the conversation.

"Yeah. We dated for a while. He was the only boyfriend I had that my dad liked. He was like the son my dad never had. Even after we broke up, he was still pretty tight with my dad. I don'no, prol'ly 'cause they're deathless deities and all that bizz. I guess they had a lot in common."

"So why'd you break up with him? Was he a total douche bag? I'll bet he was a friggin' tool."

"No, not really. We were a lot a like, we had _too_ much in common. It got really boring. It was a mutual thing... For the most part."

"Oh. So why's he coming to Ooo?"

"To ravage the land and spread destruction and decay or whatever." She said it like it meant absolutely nothing to her, but deep down she was disturbed by the thought of her homeland being demolished. It stung even more that the destruction would be by the hand of someone she used to know intimately.

"WHAT?" screached Finn, "I thought he was just coming to visit you! You could have mentioned that he's a totally evil wad! I mean, stalking is one thing, but mass murder, what the stuff?"

"Well duh, Finn. What did you think 'The Elder God of Chaos' would do here, chill at my house and drink tea while we chat about the old days?"

"No... I thought he'd drink soda." Finn averted his eyes trying to hide his embarassment over being too dull to pick up on the serious subject matter earlier.

"Pff. He doesn't really like soda, too sweet. He's more of a 'blood of the innocent' drinker anyways."

"Marceline, you have to help me stop him! You know all about this guy and-"

"Finn, you can't stop a god," she interupted. "He's part of the natural cycle of life and death and stuff like that. Do you know what I mean? It's just that sometimes, there's too many people for the land to support, nothing more can grow. So he comes in and gets rid of some people, so new stuff can start growing. It's just how things work. Chaos is just another part of the universe's order." she concludes trying to sound serious and logical, but she wasn't sure if Finn understood anything she said.

"Well then, why the flip did you tell me about him if I can't stop him?" He threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"So you don't try to get in his way. I needed to warn you. I mean, I don't want you to- die..." The last word came out quietly and was left to linger in the air for a moment. Marceline blushed a little realizing she'd just shown any sort of emotion for Finn. She'd known she cared about him, but it wasn't untill just now that she realized just how much Finn really meant to her.

"I still have to try... I can't let anything, even something I can't beat, destroy Ooo. It just ain't who I am."

"No, Finn! You can't do that!" She was obviously upset now. It felt like no matter what she said he'd just ignore it and do what he wanted, without even taking into consideration how _she_ felt. "What about the people that care about you? I mean- think of Jake. And Bonnibelle!"

"And what about you?" he asked in a knowing tone. He could see Marceline was getting worried. As much as she tried to hide it from him, her eyes told him the truth.

"Well, I- " she stuttered, "I- just don't want you to die." She blushed again, this time turning her head to try and hide it from Finn's view.

"Why not, Marceline? Isn't that part of your 'natural cycle' or some crudd?" It struck a deep blow on her, him using her own words against her.

"Finn..." Marceline was at a loss for words. She couldn't think of anything that would make him change his mind. Why couldn't he just listen to reason? She knew there was nothing she could say that would prevent the young hero from doing his duty, just as there was nothing she could do to stop the innevitable coming of Chaos. She felt utterly defeated. Despite her efforts, she couldn't change the path Finn had chosen.

Without another word Finn stood up and left her house.

**AN: This story will be about 7 or 8 chapters long the way I've written the rough draft, so once I type everything up all fancy like on this here computer, I'll post it up.**


	2. It Does Not

**AN: Hi, me again. Chapter 2 is here! If you like this story then I'd most certainly appreciate it if you'd review. Also thank you to the two people who did review, it meant a lot to me. **

Chapter 2: It Does Not.

If Marceline wouldn't help him, Finn would have to find aid from someone else. He was running toward the Candy Kingdom now. "Maybe Poibles knows something about this Chaos- God- Jerk guy!" he said to himself as he swiftly manuvered through low branches and leapt over large stones. 'Yeah, she's like the most smartest person I know. She has to be able to figure out some way I can beat... it? I guess it's more of of _him_ if Marceline was dating it.' he thought.

It disturbed him slightly that Marceline could say she even knew people who could bring about Ooo's doom so easily. Then he started feeling nauseous when thinking of her dating such an evil person. The mental image of her kissing a giant, fanged creature with eight eyes was ingrained in his head now, and it felt like a dagger had been plunged into his heart. He then started to question why he cared so much who she'd been with. What did it matter to him? Then another thought occurted to Finn.

"One of my exes." He recalled her saying. Just how many did she have? Tens? Hundreds? She was over 1,000 so chances are the number is high. He knew of two now: Ash and this Chaos God thing. If there was one thing Finn knew about the dudes Marceline dated, it was that he hated them. Maybe that was just jealousy, or maybe it was the fact that her exes were complete assholes.

Thinking of all the people and things she must have dated in her time just made him feel even worse. The thoughts did not last long, however, for now he was almost upon the surgared walls of the Candy Kingdom.  
>Finn walked down the familiar street towards the castle. Bubblegum saw him coming and greeted him from the balcony. "Guten tag, Finn! How are you?" she asked while waving. She was wearing her usual princess attire, pink as always.<p>

"I'm fine PB." he lied, "I need to talk about something kind of important though."

"Oh. Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Then she turned away and went inside. Finn could remember a time when he had a crush on the princess, but then she broke his heart. After some time he took her advice and decided to move on. It's been a few years since she rejected him and Finn was now fine with being just friends. Besides the fact that he'd aged noticably in those tree years, it didn't seem much differant than before, just less blushing and seemingly embarassing moments. Soon she opened a door beside Finn and stepped outside to meet him. "What did you have to say, Finn?"

"I think there's some evil monster guy who's coming to destroy Ooo and I need your help. He's s'pose to be invincible or some junk, but cram that! There's got to be a a way to beat him. Got any ideas?"

"Oh my, this does sound rather ominous." Finn sometimes wished she wouldn't use words he didn't understand, it made his brain hurt. "Quickly now, follow me." She hurridly lead Finn to the Royal Library. Dozens of rows of book shelves filled the enormous room. Finn had never seen so many books before, then again, he had little need for them. Bubblegum turned to Finn and asked "What is this monster you speak of?"

"I guess he's called the Elder God of Chaos, or something. I think that's what Marceline said..." Finn wished the jerk had a shorter name, it was annoying repeating it.

The Princess gasped "Finn, I've heard of this creature before. In the tales I was told as a child, he was said to be indestructible." She started to pace the floors, trying to recall more information about this new threat. "Do you know when it shall arrive?" Finn thought she sounded far too concerned. He'd beaten countless monsters like this before. Just a few years back he'd beaten the Lich! Even if people think this guy's indistuctible he knew there would be some way to beat him, there always is.

"Marceline said it'd be here the day after tomorrow."

"There's no time to waste. We must hurry Finn." Finn thought it was strange to hurry, There were two days before the thing was gonn'a get here. They only needed to get to the other side of the room. She walked over to a shelf and started scanning the names of the books. After some searching, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a rather large, ancient looking book, bound in brown leather. She carried it over to a nearby table, blew some dust off from the cover and started flipping through the pages. She stopped on a page somewhere in the middle of the book.

"_This_ is the Elder God of Chaos, Finn." She pointed to an illustration of what looked like a giant demon engulfed in columms of flame. Finn wasn't too far off from his estimates about what this douche looked like. An evil abomination. At the bottom of the page were little ink people. They were all fleeing for their lives, but never truly going anywere.

"So how do I beat it? Can't I just stab my sword through its face?" Finn asked, genuinely curious. "Stabbing things usually works pretty well for me." He recalled felling hundreds of rampaging monsters with his trusty blade. Hell, it even sort of worked on Marceline's father. Why wouldn't it with this guy?

"No, Finn. You would be incinerated before you would ever be close enough to engage it in direct combat." She shook her head solemnly.

"Well the thing has to have some weakness. Does that book say anything on how to defeat it?"

Bubblegum read through the texts again, but after a few moments she frowned and closed her eyes, and then the book. "I'm sorry Finn, it does not." She opened her eyes once more, but the gloom on her face remained.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll find some way to stop it!" He exclaimed while turning to leave.

"I know Finn. You always do." she sighed as he ran out of the door. She turned and replace the book on the shelf.

**AN: So will Finn be able to save Ooo? Of course he will, otherwise this would be a _really_ depressing story. If you really want to know, read the next chapter. That should clear some things up. Also, sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the last. That's just how it happened.**


	3. Smoldering Ashes

**AN: Alright. Time to get back to Marceline. Quite a bit of talk about her in Chapter 2, but she hasn't really been in the story since the 1'st chapter. Also, Thanks for the positive feed back to everybody that reviewed.**

Chapter 3: Smoldering Ashes.

Marceline was sprawled out on her not all too comfortable couch, or hovering above it, rather. She had in her hand a white envolope with a red wax seal that had already been broken. She opened it and withdrew the letter it contained. It was a white sheet of paper, cleanly folded into three sections and the words it held were written neatly in red ink. Marceline had recieved this letter about four days ago, and for some reason she'd decided to re-read it.

_'Hey Marceline, it's me. I know we haven't talked in a while, like four hundred years or something, and that's cool. I'm just writing this to let you know I'll be swinging by your way soon enough. Purely for bussiness reasons, of coarse. Maybe I'll drop in to see you when I'm not bussy. We can catch up and what not. I don't want any bad blood between us and all, so I'll try to be civil. Or you know, as civil as I can be... See you in about a week._

_Sincerely:_

_The Elder God Of Chaos.'_

She didn't hate the guy after they broke up, but they weren't friends either. Most of their time together was pretty forgettable, actually. She hadn't seen him in four hundred years, and hadn't planned on seeing him any time soon. The letter wasn't a threat, nor was it a warning, it was just to inform her he'd be passing through. It pissed her off a little, that he didn't seem to care that he was destroying the place she called home. That's the way they've seemed to feel about eachother since their breakup; these past four hundred years, nothing but apathy. They just felt numb towards eachother for centuries, but now she felt something more for him. Rage.

She could do nothing to stop him from destroying everything and everyone she cared about. Finn would probably get himself killed because he's either too stupid or too brave to stay out of the way. "Finn, why couldn't you just stay with me?" she muttered to herself. He could have just stayed at her house and he would have been perfectly safe as the world outside burnt down. She could deal with the loss of Ooo, as long as Finn was there after. Finn could always make her feel better. She had to think of some way to stop Finn from running head first into his own doom.

"AAAUGH! Why do men have to be so damn stubborn?" She tore the letter apart and set it ablaze with her vam-pyrokinesis. Her anger subsided into sobbs as she looked down at the ashes in her hands. She knew Finn would be no more than these gray piles in two days. She let the ash fall to the floor as she turned and cried into a nearby pillow.

**Back to Finn.**

Finn was sitting on a boulder in the center of a field contemplating his next move. He closed his eyes and put his fingertips to his temples, trying to massage the answers out of his brain. "Bubblegum didn't have the answer, and she knows everything! Who else is smart? Someone has to know junk about an old evil God guy, right? Someone old... Really old... C'mon brain, do your thang! Ha, That's it! Billy!" Finn hopped up off of the stone and started sprinting toward Billy's lair. He knew it would have been a lot faster if Jake was there, but he was out on a date with Lady Rainicorn today and wouldn't get back untill later tonight. He'd just have to make due with hoofing it to Billy's.

As he ran through forrests and fields, his thoughts drifted back to Marceline. She seemed upset that he was going to fight an unwinnable battle. Sure she'd saved him before, but it always seemed differant. Just the way she was acting, she didn't quite seem to be herself. Marceline never worries about anyone else, so why was she so concerned about him? Was he actually something special to her? He pushed that thought aside, thinking of what Marceline would do to him if he ever asked her that.

But then again, what would she do? Slap him across the face, or admitt that Finn did mean something to her. When he was 13 she made it obvious that she didn't want to date him, but as he grew older it seemed like their relationship developed aswell. They were hanging out more often now, watching movies, adventuring together, sometimes he'd just chill at her house. The more Finn thought about it the more it sounded like what they were doing _was _dating. Whatever. He didn't really have time for this right now. He had to focus on the impending doom at hand.

By the time he made it to the entrance of Billy cave, it was late afternoon. Finn walked in throgh the crack in the mountain side and into the lair of the greatest hero Ooo has ever known. Billy was sitting in his usual spot, surrounded by mounds of treasure. "Hello Finn. How have you been?" the elderly giant greeted.

"I'm fine, but I don't think the land of Ooo isn't so peachy."

"What do you mean?" asked Billy, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this nasty demon God guy coming around in a few days. I guess he's gonn'a cause death and destruction and stuff like that. People keep telling me I can't beat him. Man, I just can't except that. There's got to be something I can do about it!"

"Which demon God?"

"There's more than one?" Finn was actually surprised to hear this information, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

"Yes, Finn. There are many Elder Gods. My people are well aquainted with them and their ways. In the times when this world was still fresh, Ooo was a dangerous and unforgiving place. The giants turned to the old ones for safety. We worshiped them."

"But why would you worship stuff that's totally evil? That's Bazonkers!" he exclaimed.

"We were a young race at the time and the Elder Gods have existed since long before the Mushroom war. We feared their power and sought protection. We bowed to them, and we survived. So, again I ask, which Elder God is coming to Ooo?"

"The Chaos guy. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum both said there's no way I can defeat him, but you can tell me how, right?" Finn's face lit up with hope. If anyone knew how to beat this thing, it would be Billy.

"Wrong. There is no way to fight an Elder God, but there is one way to appease Chaos... I hesitate to tell you this Finn, but I know it's what you want to hear. In order to prevent the coming of Chaos, a sacrifice must be made... A _human_ sacrifice. A human life must end in his name, or he will destroy all."

Finn was speachless. He knew he had to do it, there was nothing else to be done. If he couldn't fight him, he'd bargain with him. He had to save Ooo no matter the cost. Even if that cost was his own life.

"I know that you know what must be done, and I'm sorry." Finn turned around to leave. He wasn't sad that he'd never live long enough to reach adulthood, and he wasn't blaming anyone for the circumstances, but he was afraid. Afraid of not seeing the people he cared about anymore. Afraid of never seeing the sun again. Afraid of taking his last breath. He'd beaten fear before, and he'd do it again, or everything he held dear would be turned into smoldering ashes.

Before Finn walked out of the cave, Billy called after him, "Finn... I'm proud of you." Billy smiled warmly as Finn vanished from the cave.

**AN: Bamf! How's that for drama? Adventure time just got a little more serious, didn't it? For real though, after I wrote this I was like "This sounds familiar..." And then I remembered that guy that was nailed to a cross and I was like "God, Please don't sue me for plagiarizing!" Is it blasphemy if it was totally unintentional?**


	4. The Only Way

**AN: Well, Jake is finally in the story. Couldn't have and Adventure Time fic without the other main character. By my calculations, this chapter marks the half way point for this story. Oh yeah. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Chapter 4: The Only Way.

Finn wearily trudged through the front door of his treehouse and slowly made his way to the couch where he flopped down, face first into the cushions. He felt utterly defeated. There was only one way to stop this monster that loomed just over the horizon, and it meant he would have to die. He'd always been willing to risk his life for the good of the peeps before, but atleast then he stood a fighting chance. Now he just felt helpless. Finn knew he would do it though, there was no other way.

Suddenly, Finn heard laughter on the other side of the door. He recognized the voices as Jake and Lady Rainicorn almost immediately, and realized they must be coming back from their date. He raised his head from the cushie couch to see Jake stroll through the front door and wave lady goodbye.

"Later, Lady. That was a radical evening." Jake sighed contently as he shut the door behind him, but upon seeing his human brother look so distressed, the dog frowned. Jake stretched over to the couch and plopped down, taking a seat in the free space next to Finn. "Hey homie, why are you all down in the dumps?" questioned Jake as he poked his adoptive brother in the back of the head.

Finn didn't move his face from the cushions, "Nothing Jake. I'm going to save the day. Everything is totally math." His dreary tone spoke otherwise and the dog knew better than to take the word of a depressed teenager at face value.

"C'mon man. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Finn sat up now, to look the dog face to face. "I told you Jake, I'm gonn'a save the day... One last time."

"What's that s'pose to mean? Stop trying to be all mysterious, dude." Jake said putting his hands on his hips, trying to put a stern look on his face.

"It means there's a giant evil God thingie that's coming to destroy everything I care about unless I sacrifice myself instead. You know me, man, I can't let people die. It's against my morals... And I'm all about morals!" Finn raised his arms above his head in exclamation.

"What? You can't kill yourself, man. Suicide is totally un-heroic. Why don't we just fight the big scum sucker?"

"We can't Jake, he's a God."

"And I'm a dog! That's god spelled backwards! That has to mean something, right?"

"Naw man, naw. Everyone I've talked to says he's invincible."

"So what if we can't see him? I'll kick his see-though butt!"

"No. _Invincible, _not invisible." Finn wasn't used to being the person who had to explain what a word meant. "It means we can't beat him, bro-ham."

"Well whoever said that are just a bunch of doo doo heads with a serious case of poo brains." said Jake, crossing his arms.

"Marceline, Bubblegum and Billy were the ones who told me..." stated Finn bluntly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh... Well, maybe there's something to it then. But still, I can't let my bro do himself in like that. It just ain't how I roll."

"Jake, I have t-" Finn was interupted by a surprisingly calm voice.

"I'll do it. I'll take the hit."

Finn was flattered that he meant so much to his canine companion. It wasn't everyday someone told you they'd die for you, but it still didn't change the facts. "You can't." sighed Finn.

"What do you mean I can't?" huffed Jake with an indignant pout. "I could kill myself way better than you could!"

"I mean the evil God dude only excepts human souls. I'm literallay the only one who can stop him. Unless you know any other humans..."

Jake's eyes started to water. "I won't let you do it. You're my little bro." he whined. "I don't know what I'd do without your goofy butt."

Finn was touched. He knew Jake would never truly give up on him, but he needed to convince him that it's the way it has to be. The only way. "I have to man. You know I have to. You gott'a let you bro do his thang. I couln't live with myself if I was responsible for the destruction of Ooo."

"I know man, but I don't know if Ooo could survive without you. Who would stop all the bad crud, and save the princesses and junk?"

"You would. You're a hero, Jake. With or without me, you're super cool and awesome. I'm not worried about Ooo, 'cause I know You'd keep it safe." There were two sets of watery eyes now and after a few moments of emotion filled silence they threw their arms around eachother and shared a totally mannly, and not at all sappy bro hug. Jake drew back from the brotherly embrace and seemed cheerier now.

"Hey Finn, when do you need to "s_ave the day_?"

"Two more days. That's what Marceline said. Why?"

"'Cause before you go, we're gonn'a have the most radical party ever! It'll be like your 'farewell party' and it'll be the biggest that Ooo's ever seen! I'll make sure everyone is there."

"That sounds algebraic, but you know what I want most right now?"

"What, man? Anything. You want it you got it!"

"A good night's sleep."

"Wait a sec, man. I gott'a ask one more thing." Jake said right as Finn was starting to get up off the couch. Finn groaned, obviously annoyed, and sank back down into the cushions.

"What?"

"How was your date with Marceline?" Jake chuckled as Finn's face suddenly turned a dark shade of red. Sometimes you would swear that kid was part chameleon the way his face changed color so easily.

"That wasn't a date!" he said defensively. "I was just chilling out at her house! We watched a movie."

"Yeah. Alone_."_

"So?"

"That's kind'a what a date is, dude. It's like when me and Lady go out, it's just us... _Alone. _Ya know what I mean?" he nudged his elbow into Finn's arm while grinning and wriggling his eyebrows.

"That's totally not the same! It's only a date when the people like eachother!"

"Exactly! I know you like like Marceline. I mean, pff, half of Ooo knows that. You're so obvious, Finn."

Finn was forced to reflect upon his... _feelings._ He always knew he had a crush on Bubblegum, untill she rejected him. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. He got over her, but didn't realize 'till now just why. He _had_ moved on. To Marceline. Finn had aquired a taste for older women... Much older. He was slightly surprised that he couldn't admit to himself that he had feelings for the sexy vampire lady before, but now it just made sense. Why was it so blatently obvious to everyone else but him?

"Holy shmow man! I do like like her! Uhm... why'd I just tell you that?"

"Ha, I knew it!" The dog crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Jake, do you think she, you know... Like likes me?" Finn started to calm down now that he was feeling more zen with his emotions. It's like someone fung shui'd his brain and everything lined up.

"I don't know. I can usually tell these sort'a things with babes, but I don't have much experience dealing with 1,000 year old vampire chicks. You're just gonn'a have to ask her yourself, homie."

"I don't know if I should. What if she doesn't like me and it makes our friendship all awkeward or whatever?" Finn was now slouching in his seat brooding over the situation.

"Man, who cares if your friendship is awkeward if you're just gonn'a do yourself in the day after tomorrow? You got nothing to lose, so you may as well confess your love for her now."

"Hey, nobody ever said anything about _love!_ we're talking about like like here." Finn started to get deffensive again.

"I know it's a heavy word man, but if she means that much to you, than that's what it is... maybe... I don't know."

"Jake, have I ever told you you're useless with lady problems?"

"Probably man, I don't keep track of everything you say.

Finn sighed, stood up and headed upstairs to sleep.

**AN: So now Finn has come to terms with his feeling for Marceline. We'll get more into that in chapter 6. Jake was really fun to write, most of his lines just kind of flowed from my brain. I wish I planned on using him more in this story, but honestly this story isn't about him, so whatever. This was the longest chapter thus far, but the next two are even longer.**


	5. Party Time!

**AN: Hello to everbody. Since we didn't see Marceline last chapter, I'm gonn'a put her in this one. Oh also, I'm gonn'a drop the F-bomb in this chapter, just 'cause I can. (F does NOT stand for Finn, by the way). Anyways, KA-BAMF! Here it is.**

Chapter 5: Party Time!

Finn got up late that morning. He climbed out of his sleeping bag and headed downstairs to meet his brother, who he figured would most likely be playing a game on Beemo. When Finn reached the living room, however, Jake was nowhere to be seen. Though he did find his little robotic roommate.

"Finn. Jake has left a message for you."

"Oh, cool. So. Where is it?" Finn asked, a little confused. Beemo answered by producing a projection from his/her face panel. Finn recognized the face on the hollow-screen as Jake's, who then started to relay his message.

"Is it rolling Beemo? Oh, alright. Hey, I'm not stupid! Shut your pixilated mouth." Jake always did have a problem focussing. "Uhm... Oh. Finn! Hey man, I'm off at the Candy Kingdom right now. I'm telling everybody about what you're doing. Word should spread fast. Anyways, PB, Lady and me are arranging a super math party for you, so just chill at the house 'till I come and get ya. Eat some bacon, play some games, whatever you want. You should just relax now, homie, 'cuase once you're at this totally dope party, there's gonn'a be zero down time! I'll see you in a while. Laterz." The projection disapeared and Beemo looked up at Finn with an unreadable and emotionless gaze.

So Finn took his brother's advice and decided to just chill untill it was super dope party time. He walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He tried to keep his mind off of what he'd have to do tomorrow, and focus on the positive. Finn imagined how totally awesome the party would be while he shovelled some scrambled eggs into his mouth. He looked at his plate; bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns covered with catsup. Catsup, Marceline must love the stuff. 'What the zip? Can I do anything without thinking about her?' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if she's gonn'a be at the party. Maybe she's mad at me. The last time I saw her I was kind of mean. Oh crud! I really need to apologise to her. She _has_ to be at the party!' Finn decided that when Jake got back, he'd make sure that either Marceline would come to the party, or that he'd go to her.

Now that he was done eating his breakfast, Finn thought he would play some video games. So he sat on the couch infront of Beemo, picked up a controller and started playing whatever game Beemo had for him. It seemed like a great way of distracting his mind from what he had to do the next day. Finn was mindlessly mashing buttons on the game pad, but to him he was jumping over lava pits and defeating evil creatures. It went on this way for about an hour or more, untill Jake stretched himself in through and open window and landed in the seat next to Finn.

"What's up Jake?" Finn asked while still focussed on his game.

"It's time to go to the party, homie! We gotta go now. Besides, you're playing like crud anyways." Jake observed as Finn's character lost a life. "Now get off your butt, we got partying to do!"

Finn chuckled and hopped off of the couch. "What time is it?" he shouted.

"Party time!" replied Jake as they fist pounded. They both ran through the front door and Finn jumped on Jake's back as he grew to gigantic proportions with his magical dog powers. After a few minutes of silence, Finn looked down from his brother's fuzzy head and poked the soft fur he was laying on.

"Hey Jake, you think Marceline will be at the party? 'Cause I'd kind of like to see her."

"Totally! I called her up when I was inviting people to the most dopest party ever, and she says she's into it. She'll be there around six-ish. You know, when she's not too bussy sleeping and whatever. She said she '_needed to talk to you_' anyways. Wink, wink!"

"Well that's cool. I just didn't want to go and kill myself without seeing all my friends first."

"Oh yeah Finn, I'm _sure_ that's exactly why you wanted to see Marceline. You just wanted to see your '_friends.'_" Jake air quoted with his ears.

"Shut up, ya big goober." Finn chuckled. The dog was right. Marceline was more than just another friend to Finn, or at least he wanted her to be. Once he apologised for being a jerk to her, maybe he'd confess his feelings. He could definatley deal with rejection now. If she said no, it was no big deal, he'd be dead tomorrow. And if she said yes, well then he could at least die happy.

Before they knew it, they'd arrived at the Candy Kingdom. It usually doesn't take too long to reach anywhere when your legs can grow to be 40 feet tall. Finn noticed that the kingdom looked a little different than yesterday. There were lights and decorations hung up all over the buildings and some banners strung up that read stuff like "Thank You Finn" and "Farewell Hero." Most notably, though, was a rather large object covered in a gray tarp in the center of the kingdom square. Everywhere he looked, Finn saw people from all over Ooo, all gathered for _his _party. They'd come to pay their respects to their hero, and to party their faces off.

Jake walked off somewhere, either to see Lady Rainicorn, or just to be the rowdy party dog he truly was, so Finn thought he'd go find the Princess to thank her for the rad party. He found her talking to a group of candy people about some formula she'd been working on recently. When she saw Finn she stopped talking science and walked over to him.

"Hey Peebles, super math party."

"We wanted to throw you the most wonderfully extravagant celebration we could to thank you for saving us all countless times and for... for saving us this one last time." She tried to force a smile, but her eye's were full of sorrow and pitty.

"It's what I've sworn to do. I can't let some giant evil fuck-face destroy everything that I care about. No matter what I have to do to stop that from happening, I will."

"Finn... Despite your potty mouth, you are truly the greatest hero that Ooo has ever known. To commemorate your brave and selfless deeds, we had this constructed." she pointed to the strange, tarped object Finn noticed earlier. The Princess motioned to some candy guards and they yanked the tarp off, revealing a statue of Finn. The statue was valiantly standing in a heroic pose, extending its sword to the skies. "We didn't have much time to make it, so it's only made of rock candy, but it should still prove to be durable. I hope you like it."

"It's totally algebraic! Thanks Princess, for everything."

"You should go enjoy the party now. Have as much fun as you can! You deserve it." Her smile was genuine now, pleased that he was happy with their efforts. Finn said goodbye and left to join in on the festivities. He would party it up as much as he could, celebrating the preservation of Ooo, and the demise of himself.

**Marceline time!**

Marceline is floating about in her house, preparing herself for the party. She was now wearing a black dress with red accents and red high-heels. She stopped in front of her bathroom mirror and talked to her own reflection, although it seemed a little odd for a vampire to have one.

"I can't let him kill himself! There's got to be some other way. If I can't reason with Finn, than maybe I can reason with Chaos. If it comes down to it, I'll bargain with him. I just have to make sure Finn lives, no matter what I have to do." Marceline was thinking of anything she could do to make her ex-boyfriend reconsider. She'd give up anything, her axe-bass, her freedom... Her life. As long as it meant Finn didn't have to die, she'd end her own existence. She'd lived over a thousand years, Finn's only 16. He shouldn't have to be faced with death so young, it wasn't fair.

No matter what she'd have to do to save Finn tomorrow, tonight she was just going to talk to him and try to make sure he has a great party. At the very least, he deserved that. Finn was always saving everybody, and he has to kill himself for them to realize how great he is? Finn's always been an awesome guy, but nobody's really seemed to notice that fact until now. Nobody but Marceline. She's always thought of Finn as her closest friend, someone who she can actually be herself around. Not many people have seen Marceline the way Finn had, and she preferred it that way.

When Finn was younger, Marceline only thought of him as a _friend_, but now she was starting to see him as something more. He was different than any of the guys she'd dated, and by different she meant not a complete tool. Maybe if they both lived through this, they could be happy. Together.

**AN: Well Marcie's part in this chapter wasn't exactly _long,_ but it's ok, 'cause the next chapter is gonn'a be all about her and Finn. There'll probably be 8 chapters in this story, but the last one's probably gonn'a be an epilogue, so this story is getting to be about over. **


	6. Hypothetically

**AN: Well now, this is the chapter _I've _been waiting for, I don't know about you. This is the first time Marceline and Finn are actually in the same place since the first chapter, and they need to "talk." Definately one of my favorite chapters. Also, you should check out Finn-Marceline's fic "Hopeless Without You." I beta read for it, so I can tell you it's going in good places!**

Chapter 6: Hypothetically

An undead, 1,000 plus year old teenager was floating along under the protection of her umbrella beneath a darkening sky, her feet dangling mere inches above the ground. It was late in the year and so sundown came earlier now. There was still enough daylight that she needed to be shaded from the sun's harmful rays, but soon ehough it would be night and she would be free to roam without the need of her sheild of darkness.

Marceline was on her way to Finns "Super Dope" party that was being held in the Candy Kingdom, and like she promised she would arrive at around 6. She had a lot to discuss with Finn; convincing him that his life is too precious to give up so easily. Maybe she'd even tell him how she'd been feeling about him lately, but she wasn't entirely sure that would alter his plans any.

Sure enough, as the sun was sinking down under the horizon and giving off its last light of the day, Marceline had reached the brightly colored walls that contained the largest party Ooo had ever known. From behind the mounds of hardened sweets, she could see shafts of flashing lights painting the now dark sky every color of the rainbow, and heard pounding rythms of music she didn't much care for. Upon arrival, Marceline decided against waiting for the banana guards to open the front gate, rather she just raised herself into the air and flew over the Castle walls.

Marceline hovered above the crowd, searching for the one person she needed to see. The constantly changing lights flashed in her eyes, which made trying to locate Finn in a sea of partying people an even more dificult task. Eventually, after several minutes of searching, she spotted the all too familiar "awesome hat." At first glance, it appeared that Finn was being mauled by a purple, mushy blob, but upon further inspection, she discovered that he was just dancing with Lumpy Space Princess. Judging by the look on his face, Marceline guessed Finn was none too comfortable with the situation that seemed to be forced upon him.

The vampire floated down to them and gently tapped LSP on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she tried to say as politely as possible, " but do you mind if I cut in? I have to talk to Finn."

Lumpy Space Princess looked over her shoulder and huffed. "Lump yes, I mind. Go find your own hero, fang face." she said quite arrogantly, and turned back around to torture Finn some more.

"_Excuse me_, Princess Transvestite! But I'm pretty sure this one was mine first!" Marceline was obviously inulted. Nobody talks to the Vampire Queen like that, not even other royals.

"What the lump did you just call me?" LSP released her death grip on Finn and turned to face the much taller, and arguably more evil girl. Her hands made their way to her lumpy hips and a frigid glare that could freeze the Ice King spread across her face. Marceline glared back, equally as menacing. Their eyes were locked, and in the few moments of silence that passed, they'd both killed the other at least a dozen times in their heads.

Finn had been anxiously watching this ordeal from the sidelines, and thought it best that he break the tension between the two before fists started flying and the claws came out... Literally. "Uhm, hey LSP. I think I should really talk to her. Alone."

LSP turned toward him now, anger still written on her face. "You're gonn'a tell her off for trying to poach on my game, right Finn?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Exactly! I'm totally gonn'a tell her how rude she was to you. You probably won't want to hear all the mean stuff I'm gonn'a yell, 'cause it's gonn'a get really ugly, and your delicate princess ears shouldn't hear the junk I'm gonn'a say and all that bizz. So why don't you go wait over there. For like, an hour."

LSP gave him a suspicious look. "Whatever, Finn." and with that she turned and floated away, leaving him alone with Marceline.

"Anyways... Oh, uhm, you look totally great, Marceline." Finn said, trying to change the subject.

"Psh, I know that. Aren't you gonn'a thank me for rescuing you from that disgusting glob of rudeness?" she asked with a smirk.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her... Actually, nope. Haha, that's a lie. She's still pretty bad." he chuckled.

"Finn, can we go somewhere less crowded?" she asked, suddenly noticing all of the potential evesdroppers. "We have to talk about some stuff that's kind of important."

"Sure m'lady." he replied, "Where to?"

Marceline answered by wrapping her arms around him and floating up to a nearby rooftop. She plunked him down near the edge and took a seat next to him. She gazed off into the night sky, trying to think of a way to start the converstation. However, before she had a chance to say anything, Finn spoke first.

"Hey Marcie, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you yesterday. It was totally uncool for me to be like that."

"It's really ok, Finn."

"No, it's not ok. You were being nice, and I was a complete dick. You're like the coolest person I know, and I never want to be mean to you again." he said looking into her eyes.

"You're pretty cool yourself." She playfully punched him in the arm. After a few moments of thoughtful hesitation she asked "Finn, would it change your mind at all if I said I liked you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked rather slowly.

"I mean, that if I hypothetically liked you, like you know, like liked you, would you still kill yourself tomorrow?"

"Are you saying you do?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe, but you need to stop answering my question with more questions. Just tell me." she was slightly annoyed.

Finn thought for several moments with his hand resting on his chin, feigning deliberation over the matter. "I think I'd still have to do it." he finally answered.

Marceline was a little flustered. "So I mean nothing to you?" She was almost shouting now.

"It's not like that, Marcie. You mean a lot to me, but this isn't about _me._ It's about everyone. I can't be selfish enough to put what I wan't before what the peeps need. Ya dig? It's not hero-like at all."

"So what you're saying is... You do like me. Ha, I knew it! You're such a weenie!" she laughed.

Finn blushed a little, "Hey you said you like liked me first! Remember?"

"No I didn't. That was all hypothetical." she said through a fanged smirk that told Finn she knew she had won the arguement. "But it's sweet really, you having a crush on me and all." Marceline then leaned closer to Finn and planted a kiss on his lips. She'd kissed him in the past, but before it'd always been on the cheek. Now their mouths had collided and their lips stayed in contact of eachother for several moments. Marceline pulled back and giggled when she saw Finn's now glowing red face. He was staring off into space, seemingly dumbstruck.

"Was that kiss hypothetical too?" he asked after regaining his ability to think.

"No, that was legit."

"So now that we like like eachother, does that mean we're dating? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Finn looked rather confused. He'd never been particularly good with the whole relationship thing.

"Yeah, I guess so. And that means no more dancing with princesses." she chuckled, but then her face grew more stern, "Especially the ones that are more likely to be princes."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. After tomorrow, I won't be dancing with anybody... Not even you." he said in a grave tone.

"I won't let it come to that. I'll find some other way. I'll talk to the Elder God, maybe I can work out a deal." she had a determined look on her face. Nothing would stop her from saving the person she cared most about.

Finn wrapped Marceline in his arms and pulled her close. "I hope we make it though this Marcie, but if you can't figure something out, I only have one option left."

"I know Finn, but have some faith. I'll make this work. I have to." She pushed her body closer to his and rested her head in his elbow. She wasn't used to feeling the warmth of another person. It was so strange, she'd never thought of being together with Finn until just yeserday, but now that they were, it just felt so right. It was kind of comforting to Marceline, thinking that Finn would spend the rest of his life with her, be it 60 years, or just 'til tomorrow.

**AN: So now that they're together, can they stay that way? The next chapter is really the climax of the story, Finn will have to confront the Elder God of Chaos. What will happen? You'll find out when you read it, now calm down mr. impatient pants. Geesh...**


	7. Storm Clouds

**AN: I didn't really feel like waiting any longer to post these last two chapters, so here's the story in its entiredy. Well this is pretty much it. Everything has been buidling up to this chapter. The title character is actually in this one too! And don't forget to read "Hopeless without You" by Finn-Marceline!**

Chapter 7: Storm Clouds

After a few hours of contently cuddling on the roof, Finn had fallen asleep with Marceline still wrapped in his warm embrace. When she noticed Finn had drifted off into dream-land, she untangled his limbs from around her, gently lifted him off of the candy roof and flew him home. Marceline managed to fit the two of them through an open window in the treehouse and floated up the stairs to the bedroom. She tenderly laid Finn on his bed and threw a blanket over him.

Marceline left Finn's treehouse with a sigh and decided it best to go home. When she arrived back at her surprisingly cozy house, she found there was nothing left to do untill tomorrow came. She thought maybe she might go find Finn in the land of dreams. At least inside her mind, they could always be together.

Finn woke up having no recolection of how he'd managed to get in his bed. The last thing he could remember was talking with Marceline at the party. A gap-toothed smile spread across his face once his mind reached the memories of their more inimate moments, but after that everything faded into darkness. Trying to think of an explaination, he questioned to himself aloud "Did she cast a sleep spell on me?"

"No man. You probably just konked out." said a familiar voice from the doorway. "It was pretty late when you two left the pary. She flew you home dude." Jake strolled into the room with a steaming mug of coffee, taking sips in between each sentence.

"Oh. Well how'd you know that?" Finn asked his kanine brother.

"Man, I ain't blind. I saw you two up on that roof, snuggling and junk."

"Oh. Uh, well..." Stuttered Finn, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "So. Is that all you saw?"

"No. I saw you guys smooching too. So I guess she really does like you, huh?" He took another swig from his rainicorn decorated mug.

"Man, first of all, that's super creepy. You shouldn't be watching people's private bizz. It's kind of pervish dude.

"Pfff. Whatever." Jake walked back downstairs, leaving Finn alone once more.

Finn peered out through the window, squinting from the morning's sun, looking in the general direction of Marceline's cave. However, something strange caught his attention. The sky in the east looked abnormally dark. These clouds were unlike any he'd seen before, they were completely black and moved through the sky oddly. Finn had a hunch that this bad weather had something to do with a certain evil god.

The boy grabbed his backpack and slid the straps over his shoulders. He quickly ran down the stairs and past Jake without saying a word to him. He stopped only to grab his sword before rushing out the front door, sprinting toward the epicenter of the brewing storm.

When Finn reached the easten shore of Ooo, he saw it. A towering inferno that was almost humonoid in appearance lumbered across the ocean surface, slowly making it's way to land. It was by this time that Finn had noticed that the strange clouds weren't actually clouds at all, but rather the smoke that rolled off from the giant flaming creature. Stacks of suffocating fumes rose from the God's flames, lingering in the air and threatened to poison the lungs of anyone unlucky enough to inhale the deadly vapors.

Finn couldn't let this thing reach Ooo. He had to stop it now! As much as he wanted to, he couldn't wait for Marceline to intervene. Finn looked down at the sword in his hand. A sword that had tasted the flesh of countless evil creatures, the same that would soon taste human.

Finn turned the sword over in his hands, pointing the tip at his heart. "I sacrifice my life to the Elder God of Chaos!" he shouted, attempting to make clear his intentions to the menacing beast of flames. "Goodbye Ooo." he wispered to himself. "Goodbye... Marcie."

"What? But I'm right here." said a sweetly sarcastic voice from behind. Before Finn could respond, she grabbed hold of his sword with her free hand, the one which didn't hold her umbrella, and snatched it away. "You don't need to do that." she said plainly. "I'll give this back when we're done and you're not feeling so emo." she said dangling it to her side, as if teasing a dog with a chew toy, and then it was gone from sight. She then turned to face the mass of fire and smoke that had almost made its way to shore.

"Hey Larry, we need to talk." she said surprisingly calmly. Suddenly, the flames vannised as if they were blown out by the wind. Floating in place of where the giants center had been, Finn saw a man. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a white undershirt. His hair was neatly combed and his skin was a pale grey.

"So that's Larry?" Finn asked with a confused expression.

"Yup." replied Marceline simply.

"So where'd the Elder God of Chaos go?"

"Nowhere, that's him." she pointed her finger to Larry.

"Wha?" Finn screached, now exasperated.

"The Elder God of Chaos is just my title. Although, I do prefer it over Larry." stated the up 'till now silent man in the suit. He floated down to their level, eyes set upon Finn. He held no malice in his tone, and spoke to the human as a peer rather than a lesser being. "Anyways, what's up Marceline? You had something you wanted to say?" he turned his attention to the vampire.

"Larry, you can't do this. I live here now, this is my home."

"I know, Marceline, and I really am sorry, but this is my job. My whole reason for existing. As much as I hate them, there _are_ protocalls."

"I know, and I'm not asking you to break the rules. Just bend them. Take my life as your sacrifice and leave." Marceline's face was stern, her eyes peering out from under the shade.

"What? That wasn't the deal Marcie! I'm suppose to die, not you!" shouted Finn, feeling both betrayed and flattered.

"Calm down kid. I wouldn't except her as a sacrifice even if I could. You should know I can't, Marceline. I can only stop my blood thirsty rampage if a human life is ended in my name... Or title, you know. Both work fine."

Marceline was suddenly stricken with an idea. The asnwer seemed so simple, it was staring her in the face all along. Although it was something she never wanted to do, it was what had to be done. She grabbed a hold of Finn by the upper arm.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" asked Finn nervously.

She answered with what Finn never thought he'd hear her say. "I, Marceline the Vampire Queen, do so end this human's life in the name of Larry!" she shouted to both her present and ex-boyfriend. She released Finn's arm and with her now free hand, tilted his head back and sunk her fangs into his jugular. Finn felt weak and numb. Marceline, the girl he loved, biting into his neck was the last thing he felt before his mortal life ended, and his consciousness was swallowed by darkness.

"Well now. I wish I could say I saw that one coming," Larry said, rather baffled.

"This _does_ count, right?" Marceline asked through a blood stained glare.

"Of coarse it does. Like you said, we're just _bending_ the rules. Goodbye Marceline." Larry chuckled while waving the vampires farewell. "And good luck with that one." he said pointing towards Finn. Larry then dissapeared into whatever dimension he came from, taking with him the deadly smoke clouds.

Marceline was careful to stay close to Finn's limp body, keeping him shaded by her umbrella. She wiped the blood from her face with her forearm, then scooped Finn up onto her shouler. Marceline flew with the now pale boy to her cave, where they would have a rather awkward conversation when he awoke.

**AN: So there you have it, Finn didn't have to kill himself, because Marceline's a Cheater McCheaterpants. Remember though, this story's not quite done just yet. :)**


	8. Moving On

**AN: The last chapter. Thank you to anyone who read this. It's a bitter sweet moment for me, I've been waiting for this story to be finnished, and now that it is, I'm sad to see it go. Oh well, I'll get over it.**

Chapter 8: Moving On/ Epilogue

A week had gone by since the coming of Chaos, or as Finn now knew him, Larry. The land had been spared a terrible fate, most in part thanks to the Vampire Queen's witt. Marceline explained to Finn what had happened and her motives for doing so, which he wasn't 100% comfortable with, but was still grateful he had survived the incident. Finn had indeed been turned into a vampire, by the person he cared most about and against his will.

At first, he was worried how his new stigma would affect his relationships and status as a hero, but after hearing of what happened, Ooo had excepted the young adventurer for _who_ he was, not _what._ He was still thanked for his brave deeds, despite the fact that he did not carry them throuhg to full fruition. Most were relieved that Finn hadn't died, but some may have claimed he took the cowards way out. None the less, Finn was hailed as the hero who died for his people, and yet lives.

Finn and Marceline agreed it was time to make their relationship public after a few days had passed and most of the buzz had settled down. Since the day after the super dope party, there had been rumors that they were an item, rumors most likely started by a certain magical dog, but only after constant badgering from the gossip hungry princesses did Finn finally confirm their suspicions. The mighy hero of Ooo was off the market, and no one was as devastated as Lumpy Space Princess. Finn had overheard her mumble something along the lines of "Damn zombie ass skank stole my man." before she left with eyes filled with tears.

Marceline decided that Finn should move in with her. She needed to make sure that the rookie vampire wouldn't give in to the blood lust, and to most effectively moniter his behavior, Finn would have to stay at her house. Well that was what she told him anyways, but Finn figured she had ulterior motives; something about more chances to snuggle...

Today was when they had arranged to make the transition, from one home to another. The undead teens were roaming around the treehouse, searching for anything Finn deemed essential and packing it away in an old junky suitcase.

"What about this really cute video game?" Marceline asked, picking up Beemo and pressing a few buttons on its chest.

"No, Beemo should stay with Jake. I don't want him to get completely lonely." Finn said, half sighing.

"Are you sure he's cool with you moving out? I mean, you guys are tighter than my skinny jeans." she sounded genuinely concerned, which was rare for the Queen of Vampires.

"He said it's fine as long as we can still go adventuring together. Plus I think he wants to get me out of the house so Lady Rainicorn can move in." he chuckled.

"I just didn't want Jake to think I'm stealling you away from him or anything."

"He's dealing with it pretty decently, I thinks it's 'cause knows that this way was better than the alternative." Finn was refering to the fate he very narrowly avoided a week prior.

"Moving on." she said, indicating she was done with the subject. "So do you have everything? You got your toothbrush?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "A what now?"

Marceline palyfully shoved him. "Man, that's just gross. You're definitely getting one, you really need to take care of your fangs. Dental hygene is super important to vampires."

"I'll worry about that junk later. You think I should bring this?" he asked, holding up a framed photograph of himself and his adoptive family.

"Totally." she nodded. "When you never age, it get's hard to remember where you came from sometimes. You need to remind yourself every once in a while."

Finn gently set the picture down in his suitcase, on top of his spare clothes and some random trinkets. "I wish I could fit all of this stuff in my backpack. This suitcase is kind of smelly." he made a face at the dusty brown leather case while zipping it shut.

"Stuff you find laying around in piles of trash usually stink, Finn."

"Haha, good point. I think I have everything now."

"What? Your not gonn'a take all that treasure in the other room? C'mon, _at least_ half of it is yours." Marceline made a convincing arguement.

"Nope. You're the only treasure I'll ever need, m'lady." Finn gave his girlfriend a goofey grin and motioned for a hug.

"Wow. That was like the cheesiest line I've ever hear. And I've heard _a lot_ of 'em." She made an unamused face, but after a moment she softened and excepted his invitation. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Even though niether of the two had any body temperature, there was still a warmth between them. The same warmth they felt their first night together on the rooftop.

Finn pulled away and asked "Are you ready to go, Marcie?"

She nodded and he took her hand in his. With the other, he grasped the handle of his not so very pleasant smelling suitcase that held everything he'd be taking with him on this new adventure he called love. Even if Finn was condemned to undeath, it wouldn't be so bad. As long as he had Marceline by his side, he'd be the happiest undead guy in all of Ooo. He could live with that... well, sort of.

**The End**

**AN: Again, thanks to everybody for the support. Your reviews meant a lot to me. Also, if you haven't checked out "Hopeless without You" by Finn-Marceline yet, you really should. Seriously, go read it.**


	9. Public Service Announcement

**AN: This isn't a chapter, it's more of an unplanned public service announcement, but please read it anyway. Not long ago, I came across an Adventure Time fan on Deviant Art, who's apparently been having a lot of troubles at home. I tried to reach out to her and convince her that she needed to get help. The poem below is nearly the exact conversation interperated in rhyme.**

I don't know who you are and I won't pretend I do. Just a faceless man behind a screen, but I'm concerned for you. You see, I read what you said and your story's got me fretting, hiding away in your room crying over the bruises you've been getting. I don't have a degree, but it seems to me that this has gotten out of hand. I just hate it, you shouldn't have to take it. You've got to make a stand. You need to tell someone what he has done before this happens again. If you need a friend, I've got ears to lend. Sincerely, a concerned citizen.

What kind of world do we live in where men hit their own children?  
>I can only sit back and listen while fathers beat their children...<p>

Thanks for the concern, I really appreciate that you care. It's nice to know there's nice people somewhere out there. I understand that you're worried but there's nothing I can do. I couldn't do that to my mother it would crush her if she knew. It's really not his fault, just lately he's been stressed. I deserve what I got because father knows best... I mean, if I told anybody what would people say? I'm just gonn'a deal with it. Don't worry, I'll be OK.

What kind of world do we live in where men hit their own children?  
>I can only sit back and listen while fathers beat their children...<p>

I can't tell you how to live your life, but I'll try to offer you some advice. Stop this the next time he hits you, you can't let the violence continue. There's no excuse for beating your child, god, that's absolutely vile! Please promise me you'll get some help, don't defend your dad, defend yourself. I can't make you listen when I don't have a voice, I can only pray that you make the right choice. Don't let him do this any longer, please, just try to be stronger. When the one's that you love are the danger, maybe you should consider the words of a stranger.

What kind of world do we live in where men hit their own children?  
>I can only sit back and listen while fathers beat their children.<br>Little girls scared of their fathers and mothers who beat on their daughters.  
>It seems that no one wants to listen to a man who's worried for the children...<p>

**AN: So please, if you know anyone who is being abused, or you yourself are, speak up. Don't let it escalate. I've chosen to keep the identidy of the person anonymous.**


End file.
